nicktoonsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicktoons:Right in action
Nicktoons right in action is about all your favorite Nicktoons characters and save the world from villans Playable Charecters (In hero mode) Spongebob SquarePants Karate gear Spongebob (unlockable costume) Mermaid Man Spongebob (unlockable costume) Patrick Star ''' '''Prisoner suit Patrick (unlockable costume) Barnacle Boy Patrick (unlockable costume) Squidward Tentacles Dancing suit Squidward (unlockable costume) Captin Magma Squidward (unlockable costume) Sandy Cheecks Beach dressed Sandy (unlockable costume) Note:'Beach dressed Sandy is her purple bikini ' Baseball player Sandy (unlockable costume) Jimmy Neutron Clone Jimmy (unlockable costume) Secret Agent Jimmy (unlockable costume) Cindy Vortex Karate uniform Cindy (unlockable costume) Princess outfit Cindy (unlockable costume) Sheen Estevez Ultra Lord Sheen outfit (unlockable costume) Timmy Turner Cleft the boy Chin Wonder Timmy (unlockable costume) Timantha girl Timmy (unlockable costume) Baby Poof ' Super baby Poof (unlockable costume)' ' Ninja outfit Poof (unlockable costume)' ' Chester (Defeat The NegaChin)' ' Tarzan Chester (unlockable costume)' ' AJ (Seal the door to Dimmsdale)' ' Mad scientest AJ (unlockable costume)' Tootie Deep Toot Tootie (unlockable costume) Danny Phantom Danny Fenton Sam Manson Cheerleader Sam (unlockable costume) Tucker Foley Baseball Tuker (Seal the door to Amity Park) Zim ' '''Human disguise Zim (visit Zim's skool) ' '''Dib Gaz Ballerina Gaz (unlockable costyme) Tak Chicken suit Tak Skipper Riko Private Aang Older Aang (season 3 Aang) (unlockable costume) Zuko Katara Older Katara (season 3 Katara) (unlockable costume) Sokka Older Sokka (season 3 Sokka) (unlockable costume) Toph Suki Kyoshi warrior Suki (unlocklable costume) Tommy Pickles ' Old Tommy (Season 1 All Grown up clothes) (unlockable costume)' ' Chuckie Finster' ' Old Chuckie (Season 1 all grown up clothes) (unlockable costume)' ' Phil Devile' ' Old Phil (season 1 all grown up clothes) (unlockable costume)' Lil Devile Old Lil Devile (Season 1 all grown up clothes) (unlockable costume) Kimi Finster Old Kimi Finster (season 1 all grown up clothes ) (unlockable costume) Otis Human dressed Otis (unlockable costume) Stimpy J.Cat Stand up Stimpy (unlockable costume) Rocko Cowboy Rocko (unlockable costume) Fanboy ' Pirate Fan Boy (unlockable costume)' ' ChumChum' ' Boxer ChumChum (unlockable costume)' ' Dudley Puppy' ' Surfer Dudley (unlockable costume)' Kitty Katswell Cruse Line Kitty Katswell (unlockable coustume) Evil Characters Plankton (Beat the Hero's story mode) Cowboy Plankton (unlockable costume) Denis (defeat shell city) Night in shinning armor Denis (unlockable costume) Vicky the babysitter (visit the Turner's house) Evil queen Vicky (unlockable costume) Mr.Crocker Cosmo dressed Mr.Crocker (unlockable costume) Francis (defeat him in Crocker's class room) Biker dressed Franscis (unlockable costume) Imaginary Gary (Find the Turner's photo album) Professor Calamitous Clown Calamitious Beautiful Gorgeous Supermodel Buautiful Gorgeous Vlad ''' '''Walker (unlockable character) Skulker (seal the door to amity park) Boog Kyle Snaptrap The Chameleon Azula Ozai Dora The Exploer Secret Characters Characters ''' Levels '''Bikin Bottom Level 1:To the Bikinbottom Playable characters:Spongebob,Patrick and Jimmy Neutron Boss:Man Ray Beginning Plot:Spongebob and Patrick are getting ready for their 15th aniversery of jellyfishing before they go anywhere Jimmy Neutron pops out of a portal into Spongebob's living room and they walk outside to Sandy's house. Ending:Before Spongebob and the gang walk into Sandy's dome Man Ray comes out a makes Sandy's house disaper and Spongebob and Jimmy Neutron go for a fight.After defeating Man Ray he walks into Jimmy's portal and they are stranded in bikini bottom,then Jimmy see's a box of tools and Sandy's blue prints. Level 2:To the Krust Krab...from the Chum Bucket Playable characters:Spongebob,Sandy and Jimmy Neutron Boss:Bubble Bass People found:Tommy Pickles and Phil Devile Beginning Plot:Along with Sandy's house,Spongebob's Pineapple and Patricks's rock disapered too,Spongebob,Sandy and Jimmy Neutron head to the Chum Bucket to the Krust Krab. Ending:Spongebob and the gang get to the Krust Krab Bubble Bass orders everything on the menu and the Krusty Krab almost gets shut down until Spongebob and Jimmy start to find Bubble Bass. Characters used during boss:Spongebob and Jimmy Neutron Level 3:The Goo Lagoon ''' '''Playable Characters:Spongebob,Jimmy Neutron,Timmy Turner and Tommy Pickles Boss:Doodle Bob People found:Danny Phantom,Lil Devile and Aang Beginning Plot:The gang walks to Bikini Bottom when they see Timmy Turner washed up on the Goo Lagoon ocean after Spongebob,Jimmy and Tommy help him up the search for more evil around the world. Ending:After defeating Doodle Bob they find the magic pencil and draw a portal for more places to go. Characters used during boss:Spongebob and Tommy Pickles Level 4:Jelly Fish Fields ''' '''Playable Characters:Spongebob,Timmy Turner and Lil Devile Boss:Kevien in his Queen Jelly Fish People found:Fanboy and Dudley Puppy Beginning plot:Spongebob Timmy and Lil are flying on a jellyfish after jumping off they see Kevien make this machine that destory's Jelly Fish fields. Ending:Kevien gets stung by King JellyFish then Spongebob accidentally falls in a hole that leads to Shell City. Characters used during boss:Spongebob,Timmy Turner and Lil Devile Level 5:Shell City Race Playable ride:Timmy on Patty Waggon and Spongebob on his unicycle Rival racer:Plankton Beginning plot:Spongebob and Timmy are riding to shell city as Plankton is on top of a boat with Denis drives. Ending:Spongebob gets off his unicycle and jumps on Plankton's boat and Jimmy,Danny and Tommy fall out the hole and jump on the boat.A strong wind comes and they all fall off. Level 6 Boss:Plankton ''' '''Playable characters:Spongebob,Jimmy Neutron Danny Phantom,Timmy Turner and Tommy Pickles. Boss:Giant Plankton People found:Goddard Beginning Plot:Spongebob,Jimmy,Danny,Timmy and Tommy all fall down and their in Rock Bottom Plankton captures Goddard and makes him make Plankton grow 10 feet tall. Ending:Plankton srinks down to his normal size and right before they run away Timmy steps on Plankton and then Jimmy opens up a portal and the door locks too Bikini Bottom as they leave. Cutscene:The gang returns to Volcano Island like in one of their previous adventures and The wise old crab tells them to go in a portal to Timmy's land. Part 1:Space ''' '''Playable ride:Cosmo and Wanda Rocket and Jimmy's rocket Rival Rider:Mr.Crocker and Plankton Beginning Plot:The gang takes some space ships to Timmy's land. Ending:The gang makes it to Timmy's land and falls on a rain bow. Dimmsdale ' '''Level 1:Fairyworld ' '''Playable characters:Spongebob,Timmy and Phil Boss:Foop People found:Baby Poof Beginning Plot:Spongebob,Timmy and Phil make it to FairyWorld and then the explore the place to make sure no evil. Ending:After fighting Poof Spongebob,Timmy and Patrick go down the rainbow of Fairyworld to Dimmsdale. Level 2: Rush through Dimmsdale ''' '''Playable rides:Spongebob on Cosmo Pony,Phil on reptar wagon and Timmy on Wanda horse. Rival Rider:Nega Chin People found:Chuckie Finster Beginning Plot:The Nicktoons riders come falling from the sky going through the city and The Nega Chin is on a electric carrage throwing bombs. Ending:After the Nega Chin is defeated everyone jumps off their ride and goes to the school. Level 3:The School ''' '''Playable characters:Timmy Turner,Aang and Chuckie Boss:Francis People found:None Beginning:The playable characters walk into the school and search around for Mr.Crocker. Ending:After fighting Francis,he is empressed by Timmy and then they exit the door with Mr.Crocker following behind them.When they get out a U.F.O finds them and they fly up in the air. Level 4:Yugopotsmia ''' '''Playable characters:Spongebob,Chuckie and Poof Boss:Anti Cosmo People found:None Beginning:They fall onto Yugopotsmia and try to find Mr.Crocker and they explore the place and then fight him. Ending:After leaving they get in Jimmy's spaceship and go back down to earth but once the get back to earth Dimmsdale is completely destroyed. Level 5:Crocker Cave ''' '''Playable characters:Spongebob,Chester and Sam Manson Boss:Vicky the babysitter People found:Zim,Dib and Gaz Beginning:Spongebob,Chester and Sam enter Mr.Crocker's cave with Lava and they need to find Mr.Crocker Ending:The fall into another hole which leaves them to Crocker. Level 6 Boss:Mr.Crocker ''' '''Playable characters:Timmy,Zim and Jimmy Neutron Boss:Mr.Crockerbot People found:AJ Beginning:Timmy Jimmy and Zim follow Mr.Crocker onto this bridge the bridge breaks and then their trapped and forced to fight Crocker. Ending:After defeating Mr.Crocker his Crockerbot breaks down and he blows up. Header quarters ''' '''Cutscene:Mr.Crocker's cave is about to blow up and explode Jimmy opens up a portal for all the Nicktoons the escape in.When they get back to Valcano Island the Wise old Crab brings a new friend with them. Petropolis ' '''level 1:Tuff Agency ' '''Playable characters:Dudley,Kitty and Spongebob Boss:None People found:Arnold Beginning:SnapTrap has taken over the Tuff Agency and Kitty,Dudley and Spongebob have to walk all the way up to the Tuff Agency to save Kelswick and The Chef. Ending:The characters reach the top of Tuff and need to move on to Doom.But to get to Doom they will need to go to other places. Level 2:Da Bank! ''' '''Playable characters:Jimmy Neutron,Fan Boy and Sandy Cheeks Boss:Bird Brain People found:none Beginning:The characters make it to the bank and SnapTrap is robbing the Ending:After SnapTrap robs the bank he gets in a air bubble and heads to bikini bottom and Kitty,Spongebob and a mystery waterbender head for the portal too. Level Returned:Bikini Bottom Jail Playable characters:Spongebob,Kitty and Katara Boss:Nega Keswick People found:Squidward,Gary and Mr.Krabs Beginning:Spongebob and Kitty and the mysterious waterbender are back in Bikini Bottom but in the jail so they need to rescue all the fish including an old friend. Ending:After saving all of Spongebob's close friends Goddard comes out of the Portal to Petropolis and everyone returns. Petrolis ''' '''Level 4:Snap Trap's Liar Playable characters:Kitty,Katara and Squidward Boss:The Chameleon People found:Sokka Beginning:The three hero's get to Snap Trap's lair and they need to go up all the stairs to go. Ending:The Chameleon got beat and then he kicks them out of The Tuff liar and he tries to defeat Snap Trap all to himself. Level 5:Race to Doom Playable rides:Aang on air scooter and Dudley on a bike. Boss:Plankton People found:None Beginning:The only way to get to Doom faster was to destory it so everyone needs to use their powers to do this. Ending:After Doom gets defeated Spongebob,Dudley and Aang are falling up along with SnapTrap until they fall onto a jet with Larry driving it. Level 6 Boss:Snap Trap ''' '''Playable characters:Spongebob,Dudley and Aang Boss:SnapTrap People found:None Beginning:The all fight on the plane the Larry is driving and the need to not fall off,but with the help of Aang they can do it. Ending:The plane falls and the gang falls all the way down but Aang calls Appa and then falls on Appa. Cutscene:They all go in the Portal and report back to volcano island.and go through a new portal. Fanworld ''' '''Level 1:Fanboy and ChumChum's house Playable characters:Spongebob,Timmy Turner and Lil Devile Boss:None people found:Oz Beginning:The gang ends up in Fanboy and ChumChum's house and they need to find Nega enemy's. Ending:They leave Fanboy and ChumChum's house and head for the school. Level 2:School ' '''Playable characters:'Danny,Sam and Fanboy '''Boss:Poopatine People found:'''Cindy Vortex '''Beginning:The walk into the school and try and find more evil so they can save the world. Ending:The gang walks out of the school but fairyworld is under attack. Fairyworld ''' '''Playable characters:Poof,Timmy and Aj Boss:Nega Chin people found:Tuker Foley Beginning:They get to Fairyworld and fight the nega chin. Fanworld ' '''level 4:The store ' '''Playable characters:Spongebob,Timmy,Lil Devile and Patrick Star Boss:'''None '''people found:Yo Beginning:The characters walk into the store and they need to get the Nega Power frozen yogurt all the way in the secret hide out,but when they get lost in the freezer the need a wat to get out. Ending:After escaping ChumChum comes to join them but when Yo see's Spongebob and ChumChum she takes them to her room and Timmy and Lil need to save them. Level 5:Yo's Room ''' '''Playable characters:ChumChum,Spongebob,Lil Devile,Timmy and Dudley Boss:Yo People found:None Beginning:ChumChum gets rescued along with Spongebob,ChumChum has gotten tired of Yo so he wants to teach her a lesson. Ending:Yo is finally beat and her house roof breaks down and Boog comes out of the hole of her roof and chases fights them around fan world. Level 6 bss:Boog ''' '''Playable ride:Spongebob on unicycle,Lil Devile in reptar wagon,Timmy Turner in Cosmo sports car. Boss rider:Boog People found:Skipper Beginnning:They all gets on their rides and chase after Boog who is on a carrige with horses throwing bombs that need to be dodge with the reptar wagon. Ending:Boog looses and he gets off the carrige and gets attacked by horses then Plankton comes out a portal and Boog follows. Cutscene:The nicktoons follow into the portal back to volcano island and The Wise old crab talks about that Plankton and the other villans are making a machine that will destory the world in two days.So they only have 2 days (not counting this day)left. Space ''' '''Playable rides:Jimmy Neutron on rocket Timmy on Cosmo rocket and Danny on Wanda Rocket Boss rider:Plankton People found:None Beginning:The nicktoons are finding another portal but they don't know were to go so they head to Amity Park. Ending:After getting onto Amity Park they go inside Danny's portal and through the Ghost World. Amity Park ' '''level 1:Ghost jail ' '''Playable characters:Danny Phantom Boss:None People found:none Beginning:Danny has to go to a ghost only zone to find Vlad. Ending:After going he grabs some friends and goes to Amity Park. Level 2:Vlad's castle Playable characters:'''Danny Phantom,Spongebob and Timmy '''Boss:Skulker Beginning:The nicktoons reach Vlad's castle. Ending:Jimmy goes back to Danny's house. Level returned:Dimmsdale jail Playable characters:Timmy,Danny and Spongebob Boss:Manray Beginning:Timmy,Danny and Spongebob go into a portal that takes them back to Dimmsdale and need to rescue Trixie Tang. Ending:After rescuing Trixie Man Ray comes and they need to fight him. level 4:Race to Vlad ''' '''Playable rides:Danny flying Spongebob and Timmy on Cosmo Car Boss:Vlad Beginning:Vlad flies away and Spongebob,Danny and Timmy need to chase after him Ending:After racing Vlad he falls off a cliff onto a pladform and they fall with him. level 5:Jimmy's lab ' Playable characters Jimmy Neutron Boss:Mutant Jimmy's Beginning:Jimmy hears that there is trouble around his park so he goes to his lab. Ending:After fighting mutany Jimmy's,Jimmy tries to escape but then he falls into a tornado in the wall and falls in lava. '''Level 6:Boss Vlad ' '''Playable characters:Spongebob,Danny,Timmy and Jimmy Boss:Vlad Beginning:Luckily Jimmy Neutron surived from the tornado that came out of his lab and he see's Spongebob,Danny and Timmy all fighting Vlad so Jimmty joins along. Ending:After fighting Vlad he surrenders and they walk back all the way to Volcano Island,but Vlad was only pretending. Cutscene:After walking back to Volcano Island the Wise Old Crab tells the nicktoons that Tommy is the chosen one. Tommy's land ' '''Level 1:Tommy's house ' '''Playable characters:Spongebob,Tommy and Aang Boss:None Beginning:The nicktoons walk into Tommy's house and see's that it is emty and destroyed and they need to find who did it. Ending:After leaving Tommy's house they go through all the houses. Level 2:The Neighbor hood ''' '''Playable characters:Jimmy,Sandy and AJ Boss:Mr.Friend Beginning:The nicktoons go through Tommy's neighborhood while they are out there people are saying "All hail queen Angelica" Ending:After fighting Mr.Friend (a toy Tommy's dad made 10 years ago) they head over to Angelica Topia. Level 3:To Angelitopia ''' '''Playable rides:Tommy and Chuckie on reptar wagon and Spongebob,Lil and Timmy on Patty wagon. Boss:Angelica's slave on battle tank Beginning:The nicktoons head on their vehicles and fight one of Angelica's slaves on a battle tank. Ending:After blowing up the tanks they head to Angelicitopia Level 4:Angelitopia land part 1 Makeup land ''' '''Playable characters:Spongebob,Chuckie and Kimi Boss:None Beginning:The nicktoons get to the first part of Angelica's castle. Ending:After escaping makeup land the nicktoons have to go to an isle of the castle called lip stick world but then they get shrank by Jimmy and hop through a vent. Level 5:Angelica's throne room ''' '''Playable characters:Tommy,Spongebob and Gir Boss:Mutant Angelica Beginning:The nicktoons reach the top of Angelica's castle and they need to find Angelica. Ending:After reaching the top of the castle Angelica gets a a machine that turns a normal object come to life and shoots the machine at a giant Angelica statue and then her slaves throw her on the statue. Level 6 Boss:Angelica ''' '''Playable characters:Tommy,Chuckie,Phil,Lil and Kimi Boss:Angelica Beginning:Spongebob and Gir go back to rescue Angelica's slaves and all the rugrats used are tired of Angelica messing with them all the time so they decide to fight Angelica all by them selves. Ending:After fighting Angelica Tommy grabs 20 ballons and ties them to Angelica's arm so she can fly away. Cutscene:The wise old crab tells the nicktoons that the villans are almost done making the machine.And are ready to destory the universe. Zim's world ' '''The Zim hood ' '''Playable characters:Zim,Phil and Dudley Boss:None Beginning:The nicktoons go to Zim's town next and they are looking through the neighbor hood because Zim knows Dib has something to do with it. Ending:Zim goes to his house and Dib is in there before Zim fights Dib,he (Dib) goes to Zim's lab. Skool ''' '''Playable characters:Squidward,Sam and Jimmy Neutron Boss:none Beginning:The nicktoons walk into the school and they need to find Gaz because she knows what Dib is up to. Ending:After finding Gaz she said Dib would pay him $100 dollars to keep her mouth shut. 'Dib's space station ' Play